Paramore es una banda
by Kowther
Summary: Paramore's life after Josh and Zac left.
1. Chapter 1

*Hayley's POV*

I suddenly woke up to a text.

It was from Taylor.

It said "Dear Hayley, please remember we have band prac tomorrow"

I replied "How can I forget? Rehearsal is one of my favourite times, please text Jeremy and tell him not to be late, although I can't really talk haha"

I got up and got dressed ready to go to church. It was Sunday Morning, we always had church from 10 am – 12 pm. So I then went to the kitchen and had some cereal. I had waited for Kat and Jeremy to get there. I finally heard the doorbell ring, I went and opened. It was them. I then left ready to go to church.

*Taylor's POV*

I had gotten to church early so my phone had been switched off the whole time, after church finished I turned it on.

I got a reply from Hayley.

I personally couldn't wait for band prac! It was one of my favourite times, and probably the only time apart from tour that Hayley, Jeremy and I get to spend together doing what we love.

I suddenly got another text. It was from Adam of Fueled by Ramen. He said MTV had called and wanted to do an interview.

So I replied, "I'll have to discuss it with Hayley and Jeremy, I'll call you."

If we did decide to do the interview, this would probably be our third interview with Josh & Zac. To be honest, I did miss Josh & Zac. Zac the most because we were best friends for so long, and it's a shame now because we hardly talked as we both had busy lives even though we both lived in the same town, but we didn't really see each other around anymore. I was busy writing new songs for the new Paramore album, and Zac was busy making music for his new band 'Half Noise'

I then went to meet Jon Howard at the local Nashville Cafe. We had plenty to discuss such as what intros and outros we were going to play at the South American Tour. Once we had finished, I decided to call Justin, my brother. After I had finished talking to him, I called Josh Freese and discussed the plans. We were so gonna own this tour. I was very excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Hayley's POV*

Taylor had called me and asked if I had wanted to do an interview for MTV. I had replied "When is it?" He didn't say much except that it was in March. I told him "When in March?" He had replied that Adam didn't specify the date, I'll have to text him and find out. So I replied "OK" and told him that I'll meet him in half an hour at our practice room, then I told him "goodbye."

*Jeremy's POV*

I was so stoked about band practice, it has been so long since I slapped some funky rhythms on my bass. Also we got to play with Josh Freese which was amazing, he was an amazing drummer. We were going to rock it. I then got a text from Kat asking if I wanted to have dinner at her house. I wasn't sure how long our band practice was going to go for, so I had replied "I'm not sure how long band practice is going to go for, I'll try and make it. What time?" Kat replied "7PM" So I had texted her back saying "Oh, well... band practice starts at 2, so I'll think I'll be able to make it. Love, Jerm. :l:l" Kat replied "Great, see you then! 3"

So that was tonights plans finalised, I had to get up and get ready for band practice. I got a call from Justin York asking if I was coming, of course I was! Duh! I wouldn't miss it for the world.So I told him, and he said "Alright, try not to be late."

I got ready, had some cereal, tuned my bass, and got ready to go!

*Zac's POV*

I had decided to call Taylor, see what was happening. He told me he had Paramore band practice. Oh how I miss the times with Paramore, I truly loved them. I decided to quit the band as a support for Josh, also to be there for my family. I started a new band with one of my old bandmates from high school though. He was called Jason Clark. Our band was called 'Half Noise.'

We made some demos, and they sounded pretty good! It was totally a different sound to what Paramore was. This was the future, that was the past and I was certainly excited to see what it was going to bring.

I suddenly heard my mobile phone ringing, I had gotten a call from Josh so I answered it. Josh had invited me to a family barbecue on Saturday, and wanted to know if I was going to come. It was a barbecue hosted by Jenna and him, and he was going to invite our family, and a few friends. So I told him "I love food, and I love barbecues. Of course, I'll be there." I then said goodbye and hung up.

*Hayley's POV*

I got ready to go, learnt my lines, and got in the car. Once I got there, I found Josh Freese setting up his drumming equipment, and I witnessed Jon Howard coming in with his guitar and his amp. I said "Hello."

Jon left his wires in his car, so he went back to get them. I then noticed Taylor arriving with Justin. I said "Hey" as they both walked in the door.

All we needed was Jeremy to get here, but I'm sure he was on his way, so we started getting ready, and I started warming up my voice.

I got all warmed up. I was ready to kick ass. I was so psyched about our South American tour. I then noticed Jeremy walk in. So I shouted, "HEY JERM!"

And he said "Hey Hayley!"

We started putting together a setlist, we decided we were going to play Playing God first, and Misery Business last. We decided to put in 'In The Mourning' and 'My Heart' because it would be the first time we do 'In The Mourning' live, and we just liked playing My Heart.

I then sat down, as the guys starting putting together an intro, I gave them ideas. It didn't really work out, so we decided to try again tomorrow, and started rehearing songs. First, we started rehearsing Misery Business. Another one of our favourite songs to play live. Taylor absolutely killed it in rehearsal! So did the other guys! Rehearsal was finally over.

I was upset, but that means tour got closer everyday! I couldn't wait. I high-fived all the guys, and took a ride home with Taylor and Justin, seeing as mi madre needed the car to pick Mickayla and Erica up from school! On the way home, Taylor, Justin and I started talking about how great practice was.

We got home, I got out, said goodbye and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Taylor's POV*

Justin and I had gotten home. We got out of our car, opened the trunk and gotten our gear and took it inside. After a full day of practice, I was tired. Practice was really good though. I sat on the couch, kicked off my shoes and decided to watch some TV.

I had remember I needed to call Adam, so I did. I called him, and asked him what date the MTV interview was. He had said MTV had said nothing about the date yet and will let him know later. I told him "Well, what about our tour though?"

"I'm sorry Taylor, I'm not sure, I'll call the MTV executives and get back to you. " He said.

I told him, "Alright well please do." And we said our goodbyes.

I went back to watching TV.

*Hayley's POV*

As soon as I went inside, I hugged both my sisters, it was so good to see them. I decided to sit down, and have some food. Later, I decided to go on Tumblr and post pictures of our band practice.

I had decided to text Dakotah and asked her if she wanted to come over for a girl's movie night.

Half an hour later, I got a reply. She replied "I'm not busy tonight, so why not? Sure, I'm comin'!"

Great, I couldn't wait. I told her it was at 8 PM. She replied "OK cool, I'll be there at 7:30 PM.

I replied "Alright sweet." I couldn't wait to see her.

*Jeremy's POV*

Band practice with my best friends was great. I couldn't wait to play the South American tour.

I had gotten home, and decided to get dressed for my dinner with Kat. I was grateful for a person like Kat, she was one of the best girlfriends ever, and I loved spending time with her. Dinner tonight was going to be awesome, I really loved Kat's cooking. It was delicious.

I got ready, hopped in the car, and made my way to Kat's house.

When I got there, I could smell this lovely authentic smell from outside her house. I wondered what she made.

I knocked on the door, and Kat opened up. We both gave each other a kiss, and I went inside.

I said to Kat "Geez Kat, this smells great! What is it?"

She said 'You'll just have to wait and see"

We sat down and talked.

Suddenly dinner was ready, we both got up, and went to the table. Kat had made a lovely dish from Britain, I didn't know what it was called, but sure as hell, it tasted and smelt good!

We had finished our dinner, I decided to stay at Kat's house for a while, then I went home. What a lovely evening that was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Josh's POV*

I got ready for the barbecue. I started grilling the burgers, sausages and steaks on the barbecue grill. We had invited Zac and the rest of my family, we also invited Jason, the boys from Novel American and Taylor Swift.

This was going to be a really good barbecue with Jenna, family and friends.

I then saw Zac coming. I gave them a hug, and asked him "Where's the rest of the family?"

Oh they're just behind, they're coming.

They finally came outside, and I gave my parents a kiss and a hug, as well as my siblings.

I heard Taylor coming, she was talking to Jenna. I gave Taylor a hug.

Jason and the guys from Novel American then arrived. I said hello to them.

We all sat down, and talked while waiting for the food.

Taylor went inside to see if Jenna needed help.

It had been a while since I had talked to Jason, I asked him how was, and he replied with "fine." He had told me that the project with Zac had been going well.

*Zac's POV*

Food was finally ready. Josh and Jenna went and brought out the salad, and drinks. We all sat down and ate.

Jenna started talking, and she just talked about what her and Josh had done over the weekend. After that, everyone started having their own conversations, Jenna said something about Hayley to Josh. My instant reaction was how could she say something like that? This was a family and friends barbecue, weren't we supposed to forget about Hayley, Taylor and Jeremy for the moment? I always thought Jenna had some sort of jealousy against Hayley, but oh well I just sat there and pretended I didn't hear it. I think Taylor didn't hear it either because Taylor was one of Hayley's bestfriends and she wouldn't have liked it.

I wanted to give Hayley a call when I got home, she was like my little sister, and I wanted to see how she was doing.

The barbecue was finally over. I decided to go home with Jason, as the rest of the family were going to stay a little longer at Josh's.

I said goodbye to everybody, and got into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Hayley's POV*

Just as I had a seat to watch Season 3 of Dexter, I had received a phone call. I picked up and said "Hello?" It was Zac. I was surprised, it had been a while.

"Hey Hayley!" Zac said, seeming as he was excited to talk to me.

"Hey Zac, it's been a while! How are you?" I said to him.

"I know right! I've been good thanks, you? I was just calling to check up on you." Exclaimed Zac.

"Oh I've been fine, thank you. Just busy packing to leave for LA tomorrow. We have Grammys rehearsal, then we have the real award ceremony after that. We get to present an award, so excited. It's a shame that you're not going to be there with us." I said with an excited but sad tone.

"Oh haha I hope you guys have fun. I remember the Glam Cam, that was one of the best things there. I'm just busy with my new band 'Half Noise.'" Zac replied.

"Oh right! I wish you guys success. Right, I have to go finish packing. It was nice talking to you, we should catch up one day. Bye!" I said.

"Yeah we should. Nice talking to you too, Hayley. Bye!"

I said "Bye Zac", and hung up.

Well, that was a really nice phone call. I went back to sit down and start watching Dexter.

*Jeremy's POV*

Man, I couldn't wait to leave for LA tomorrow. Grammys gonna be so much fun! I had finished packing earlier. Taylor was already in LA. Lucky him. We were presenting a grammy! I was so excited, and I couldn't wait to use the Glam Cam again, that was so awesome. Also Kat was coming with us which was going to be great. I already had my suit all picked out. I wasn't sure on what Hayley and Kat were both wearing, but I'm sure they were going to look stunning.

It was getting late so I went to bed so I can go to sleep. We leave for LA tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Taylor's POV*

This was the week the Grammys were on! I was so excited, I had been in L.A. a week before Hayley and Jeremy arrived, and I loved the L.A. life. Grammy rehearsals last week went great, we were going to present an award from Pauley Perette from NCIS! The award was for Best rock band! I really looked forward to it.

*Jeremy's POV*

Today was the day! Our limo picked us up from our hotel, ready to drop us off at the ceremony. Kat looked stunning, she was wearing a sparkly dress! Taylor and I looked like a handsome bunch of fella's, and Hayley looked really stunning too! I kept updating Twitter on my phone. I got lots of comments on how great we all looked today! Our fans were the greatest. The red carpet was about to begin, so I put away my phone. Kat stayed behind, Hayley, Taylor and I made our way. We got various photos of us taken. We also got interviewed. I was lovin' the grammys already! Finally, the ceremony was about to begin, so we went inside along with Kat!

*Hayley's POV*

This was all very exciting! We went inside, and sat down in our seats. I looked forward to presenting that award, as well as watching everyone else receive one, and the live performances of course! The ceremony had another 2 minutes til it began, so I quickly went on Twitter and tweeted a couple of tweets! I noticed our fans telling us how good we looked! I would've tweeted them back but I had no time unfortunately. One thing I knew for sure was that our fans were the best. It was starting, so I put my phone away,

Every performance was great, and well done to all the award winners. I was kinda bummed aboutThe Only Exception not winning, but I congratulated Train. Hey Soul Sister was a great feel-good song I guess. Finally, it was our time to get up and present. We were presenting with Pauley Perette aka Abby from NCIS so we got up together and made our way onto the stage. I started reading out the nominations on the card, then Taylor continued. I suddenly read out The winner for best rock band goes to MUSE! They got up to get their award, as one of their songs started playing in the background. Once Matt, Dom and Chris came up, I presented them with their grammy as we exchanged hugs and kisses. We went to step down, and go back to our seats so they can make their speech.

I really loved Muse, I thought they were a great band and deserved. The Ceremony was over a little later. We stayed for the after party which was really nice. Tonight was a good night and nothing was going to bring me down, also South American Tour soon yes!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Hayley's POV*

We arrived back at the hotel, and the four of us went up to our room. Jeremy and Taylor kicked off their shoes. Jeremy went to cuddle in bed with Kat. Taylor was tired, so he was going to go to sleep.

It was only me awake I guess. I went up to the bathroom. Once I had finished, I took off my dress and put on my pyjamas. I wasn't tired so I sat in bed and spent the night on Twitter and Tumblr! I was replying to family, friends and fans back and forth. It hit 12 am, twitter was kinda dead, so I shut off my phone, put it to charge, and just lay in bed wasting and drowning in my deep thoughts.

I really couldn't wait to start tour. Last time we came to South America, it was in 2008. I could tell, we were gonna have a huge huge crowd; it was going to be great. I couldn't wait to play with Josh Freese! Also Jon & Justin, they were both fantastic guitarists. Justin played with us on our February 2010 Asia Pacific tour, he filled in for Josh who was away planning his wedding. Speaking of his wedding though, it was such a fun day, and he invited all of us with no problems, yknow? I was thinking what could've gone wrong in this relationship we had as supposedly 'best friends'? I know we had a couple of problems here and there during the writing of Brand New Eyes, and also during early 2008. It's so amazing how a simple smile in our photographs kept this band together bit by bit, and our fans didn't suspect a thing. However after the announcement they did, they noticed how Josh and Zac barely smiled in photos. Why didn't they leave sooner though? It seems like Josh was just in this for the fame and money? Although that's not like Josh... he plays music for the love of music, he didn't care about that other stuff...

Brand New Eyes was meant to heal us as a band but I guess it only did damage. I'm so grateful for Jeremy and Taylor, god bless them. If they left too, my career would've been over as I have no intentions to go solo whatsoever, and I really do not plan on joining another band. I really missed Zac though, we had such a tight brother/sister relationship. I don't even know if he still talked to Taylor. Judging by his phone call the other day, he had nothing against me, or did he? I really didn't know. Thinking of this only just made me cry. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I should be focused. Our SA tour starts in 3 days, we leave to Brazil in 2 more days.

After this, we also had a new album coming out soon! Our first without Josh and Zac obviously. I couldn't wait to write some new music.

Note to self: Stay focused, Hayley, stay focused and oh be yourself.

I turned off my lamp and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Josh's POV*

Hey Zac, ever thought of reactivating your Twitter? I said to him.

"No, don't plan on doing so." Zac replied.

"Oh, come on please! It'd be easier to keep in contact." I pleaded.

"Oh fine, later though." Zac said, finally giving in.

I decided to call Jenna, tell her I'm coming home pretty late. After Zac's I was going to Van's house to write some new music for Novel American. It'd be great, I had already brought my guitar to Zac's, however I left it in my car. I was only at Zac's as a nice brotherly visit. Mum, dad, Nate, Isabelle & Jonathon weren't home unfortunately.

It was getting kinda late so I said bye to Zac, and left to go to Vans.

*Hayley's POV*

2 Days til we leave for South America! Ahhhh, can't wait! I live for tour life. Gotta make the best of LA while we're here. The grammys were super super awesome, oh yeah did I mention Beyonce gave me a hug? Taylor, Jeremy & I decided to head down to the beach. It was a really fine day for it.

*2 hours later*

We came back, we were really tired. We had to leave for Brazil tomorrow! Hm maybe I needed to go over the setlist one more time, I looked and looked for it,

"Hey Taylor! Do you know where the setlist is? I can't find it!" I shouted out to him while he was in the bathroom shaving.

"Oh, Jeremy & I had it yesterday to practice, so ask him." He replied.

"Hey Jerm, do you know where our South American Tour setlist is?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah here, it's in my suitcase." He said. He went over to his suitcase, and reached out and took it out, then gave it to me.

I started reading off the song names, and then I started warming up my vocals to practice them.

*Jeremy's POV*

We had a lovely dinner tonight, Kat & I got to choose the restaurant. We went down to this restaurant filled with lovely South American cuisine, considering we were going to be there for a while. Hayley & Kat looked lovely, and Taylor looked handsome!

It was such a nice time together catching up together, instead of the occasional tweeting each other.

Taylor felt the need to bring up Josh's & Hayley's relationship. I really didn't want to hear about it, and nor did Kat, and probably nor did Hayley. Hayley was about to speak so I just interrupted with "Still on a rough patch right now. Can we please forget about the past? South America tomorrow dudes! Be happy!"

Dinner was over, we went back to the hotel. We packed all our suitcases. Kat was unfortunately headed back to Nashville while we were headed to Brazil. I was going to miss her.

We had to get up early to leave for L.A. airport, so I went to sleep. I couldn't wait for the South America tour.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Jeremy's POV*

Oh yeah baby, tour today! I couldn't wait to slappa da bass. I had woken up early to pack the rest of my suitcase. I couldn't be bothered yesterday. Best friends, tour, South America, my bass and I. What could be better? Oh yeah, nothin'.

I heard Hayley wake up, she got ready, went downstairs to the hotel lobby and got us some food. I suddenly heard a voice behind me that yawned and said "Hey guys" pretty loudly. I turned around to see it was Taylor.

"Oh hey man," I said to him.

Hayley came back up with a few sandwiches and milk.

"Oh isn't Kat awake yet? We have to be at LAX Airport in about 2 hours." She asked.

""Oh no, she isn't. I'll go wake her to come and have breakfast and so she can get ready." I replied, and so I went.

*Taylor's POV*

I finished having breakfast, went to the bathroom and got ready. Tour started today oh yeah. I couldn't wait! Oh it was time to go. I grabbed my suitcase and went out followed by Jeremy, Kat and Hayley.

We put our suitcases in the trunk, and got into the van. Off we went.

*Hayley's POV*

We arrived at the airport. We checked in, and waited for our flight. Kat's flight was just about to leave back to Nashville. Taylor and I hugged her goodbye, while Jeremy hugged her and kissed her. We all said goodbye and we'll see her once we return home.

Taylor, Jeremy & I got a stunning photo together. A new Paramore promotional photo with our brand new amazing photographer Lindsey Byrnes. Unfortunately Brandon quit as our photographer due to personal issues. We checked in and decided to board our flight. Oh Sao Paolo, Brazil here we come!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Zac's POV*

I felt really bored. I was going to call Jason, see what he was up to. As I pulled out my phone, I felt it vibrate. It was Josh. He said he wanted me to come over, apparently it was urgent.

So I got ready and went.

As I arrived at Josh's place, I knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Zac, come in! Josh is just inside." Jenna greeted me.

I went inside, Josh was on his laptop. "Uh Josh, hey bro!" I said loudly, so he could hear me.

He turned out and said "Zac, hey man!"

"So, what did you need to show me?" I asked, with anxiousness.

"Here, come take a look at this! I managed to hack into Hayley's Twitter, and see her DM's." He replied.

"Oh god, not again... but okay." I went over, and had a look.

What was this? A discussion between Hayley and Taylor [York] about me? Taylor said, he missed me... but Hayley said I was the best drummer, but now that I'm gone, she doesn't like me or my drumming? Seriously... what was this?

"Josh, is this really true?" I asked, feeling like tears were going to run down my eyes.

"I'm your brother, and I love you. Why would I lie about this?" He replied.

I rolled my eyes. I know he wouldn't try to hurt me, but he'd try to hurt Hayley.

"Oh, well thank you. Now I know the real truth. I thought she said she truly missed me in The Last Word interview though, and you can tell with the look on her face. Y'know the whole 'just because I'm smiling doesn't mean I'm happy' sort of thing."

"Pfft, you actually believed her? She done it all for the cameras and the spotlight. I mean, she is the star of Paramore, isn't she? She turned our band into a product of the industry. Hayley has such fake feelings. It's unreal." Josh said.

I honestly didn't know what to believe. Josh still might be pretty angry about the whole Paramore thing, but he does have a point.

My hate for Hayley just started to boil inside. Which gave me the idea of joining Novel American. Josh told me that Tyler might be leaving soon, so I can replace him when he does leave.

But seriously though, it's nice to know Taylor and I still were friends, although we weren't as close as we used to be, but Hayley? I thought she liked me, and here I was feeling sorry for her!

Oh I'm sure that one day Hayley was going to get what she deserves. Although, no I'm not the type of person to sabotage her, however Josh is. Maybe the right thing was to speak to Hayley about this, but screw it, she'd just deny it.

*Josh's POV*

That's it. My work here was done. I secretly fooled Zac into thinking those DM's were real! Now Zac probably hates Hayley. Oh yeah, bless the lord for this mighty fine day. Josh – 1, Paramore – 0.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Hayley's POV*

Sao Paolo, we've graced your shores! We were at the airport, I was waiting for Taylor & Jeremy, they went to get us all food, although we just ate on the plane... but food is food and food is good!

We were greeted by some lovely weather, fortunately. Taylor, Hayley and Jeremy came back. We walked and eventually got to the airport waiting room. We were greeted by some Brazilian fans!

I actually really love it when fans actually meet and greet us at the airport, it truly does show how dedicated they are!

I signed a few autographs here, and there. Josh, Justin and Jon were getting photos with the fans too.

After around an hour and a half of meet and greets, we made our way outside. Jon whistled us a taxi to the hotel. We needed two, I caught one with Jeremy & Josh, while Jon, Taylor & Justin caught another one.

Once we got to the actual hotel, we checked in. We were assigned to different rooms...

"Taylor, please don't mess up the hotel room this time!" I shouted to him!

I wanted to relax for a bit, so I kicked off my shoes and laid in bed for a little while.

*Taylor's POV*

Oh yeaaaah, tour! This was really exciting! Our first show was tomorrow night, I was so keen! I had lots of time to waste, so Justin & I went down to the local town, and had a look around! Brazil was beautiful!

Our first show was in Brasilia, and we had quite a bit of time to spend in Brazil, so really we just kicked back!

*Jeremy's POV*

I was super, super bored! I didn't feel like going on Twitter or Tumblr! I thought I'd just send Kat a quick text telling her I missed her, and then maybe I could get ready to go out tonight with Hayley & the guys!

I pulled out my phone to text Hayley, but then I remembered she was in the room right next to me, I went and knocked on her. No one answered... I think she might've been sleeping or showering, although if she was showering, she would've called out to wait 10 minutes... so she might be sleeping.

As I went back, Justin & Taylor came back from town. They had been to the market, and while they were there I could tell they had seen some fans, as Taylor came back with a few presents for himself though.

I said "hello" to them! I thought I'd go back to the hotel room, and actually get ready seeing as we needed to go out in around 2 hours.

*Justin's POV*

Oh, it is good to be touring with Paramore again! Replacing Josh on the February Oceanic / Pacific tour was fun, not actually replacing him y'know... but playing his lead parts, and now I'm here to do it again, but in the sense of not actually replacing Josh, just playing his parts since he left the band.

It only really took me half an hour to get ready, so I went to rehearse with Josh Freese. I knocked on Josh's door, he answered and told me to come in.

"Okay, do you want to rehearse?" I said.

"I don't have my drum set here though..." Josh replied.

"Oh yeah, well we have rehearsal tomorrow morning anyway, we'll rehearse separately, then we'll rehearse as a whole."

South America was going to be so much fun, I couldn't wait!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Justin's POV*

Tour was tonight! Brasilia we were ready for you. I was in the front lobby in the hotel just joking around with Jon & Josh while waiting for Hayley, Taylor & Jeremy.

We were so psyched to play. We were leaving in order to go rehearse early. It was finally about time that Hayley, Taylor & Jeremy came down from the hotel room.

We were ready to go.

*Hayley's POV*

Tourrrr! Tour, tour, tour, tour. Oh South America, we were glad to be back. Brasilia tonight! We arrived at rehearsal, and set up all the equipment. We had a sound check. Everything was working fine. Alright rehearsal!

"Jon, you take to the left, Taylor you take to the right, Josh you're at the back obviously, Justin & Jeremy, you take to my right but stay in the middle." I called out to them.

We were rehearsing on stage, so it was appropriate to ensure that there was enough space to perform, and that we wouldn't all clash into each other.

"Alright guys, let's take it from the top! A 1, 2, 3, 4..."

We started jamming and rehearsing, and I started to sing.

"_If god's the game that you're playing, we must get more acquainted... something, something, something"_

"Oh no, Hayley forgot the words!" Taylor said teasingly, while laughing.

"Well this is awkward ha-ha; um let's take it from the top again. 1, 2, 3, 4..." I said, as the guys started to play again.

Well it was most definitely awkward and very much embarrassing, but knowing the guys we were all able to laugh it off and move on. At least this wasn't the actual show. 

We continued rehearsing; next song we rehearsed was My Heart.

We finished rehearsal. We were ready to kill tonight.

*Taylor's POV*

South America! It was great to be back. We were back stage warming up for the show! We huddled around together and prayed like we usually did after every show. Hopefully Hayley didn't forget the lyrics this time! Joking, joking. I love Hayley, and of course she wouldn't. I mean Hayley's pretty confident.

So South America, are you ready? After all we're just getting started.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Taylor's POV*

That was such a good show Brazil! Such a fantastic audience, and a fantastic country. So glad to be playing here!

After the show, Hayley and I just spent time backstage. Hayley killed it tonight! She didn't forget the lyrics as well!

*Hayley's POV*

Wow, Brasilia! Such a great show! I do enjoy coming out to South America, and playing here! ZFelt so good singing Misery Business with the fans too! This was our first show here without Josh and Zac, the last time we came here was 2008! It was actually our first show altogether without Josh and Zac.

I'm going to be honest, it's really nice without Josh here, no dramas whatsoever. Josh and Zac also shared a different hotel room beside ours so it was less expensive for FBR.

Last time we shared a hotel room, it just erupted into arguments. Wasn't tour meant to be a safe haven? A getaway? Getting away from the troubles at home...

Well not to Josh. He never left his troubles behind in Nashville, infact he claimed that we were his troubles. Josh really needed to get over himself at times. Anyway this tour was completely drama free, and there were many of those to come! The future is looking bright. Really grateful for Taylor and Jeremy, they're the best best friends / band mates you could wish for.

*Jeremy's POV*

Oh I loved tonight's show! It was so nice to slappa da bass again! After this, we get to record the songs that Taylor and Hayley have written! Can't wait! Taylor should probably contact Rob, our producer!

We had 2 songs ready to go, Monster + Renegade. The fans didn't know that though, so it was going to be such a great surprise! We were also going to re-record In The Mourning with a bridge, except I'm not sure if the bass is going to play a part in that, it may just be Taylor and his acoustic guitar along with Hayley's vocals. We were going to decide that later.

Anyway this tour was awesome! A few more shows unfortunately! But then it's into the Studio! After the studio, we get to go to Bamboozled, so that was going to quite epic!

I also fell during the Pressure flip, how awkward but then we got to do it again so it's all good.

Hey, atleast I got to slappa da bass on the floor!

This new chapter of Paramore is the best! 

*Hayley's POV*

Show 2 tomorrow! So stoked!

Belo Horizonte, let's go!

Paramore is (still) a band. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*Josh's POV*

I was on the phone with Tyler. Tyler had quit the band. Oh man, at least we had Zac.

"Ah well dude, thanks for your time! Shame you quit." I told him.

He apologised but said it was for personal reasons. I guess I understood that, y'know.

I got off the phone with him. I told Zac the news! He was sad yet happy at the same time. That means Zac got to fill in though permanently. I didn't think we were going to announce this until next week though. It'd be best to let Tyler write a statement and come out with it. Instead of just announcing it unprofessionally. I mean, we had already discussed this before. Tyler was just in the stages of deciding.

Oh well! Novel American was going to come out stronger than ever. We already have half of Paramore's fans so we're off to a bit of a start.

*Zac's POV*

I get to drum for Novel American now! Half Noise was just a side project, so to be a full-time drummer in Novel American is great! So sad for Tyler though, but oh well some things just aren't forever I guess. I mean, that was the case with Josh & I in Paramore.

I'm also thinking of re-activating Twitter! The future is looking bright. Couldn't wait to write new music.

I wondered how Taylor was. We weren't as close as we used to be, however we were still friends. Is it all because of Josh though? A friendship so great not to lose... eventually lost. Kind of. I missed Taylor, to be fair. We haven't seen each other in ages. We talked a few times on the phone and such, but all this drama had separated us. I also missed Hayley. I still wonder if those DM's were real or not. I missed Jeremy. Oh man, I miss Paramore. Damn Josh, such a drama queen. He separated the both of us. This split might've been for the best though, I mean I really needed a break. I've been touring since I was 13. Yeah I know. I was 20 now.

Also Josh expected me to support him which is probably why I am in Novel American now. It's also better to do something new. I also needed to spend time with the family.

Ah, I don't even know. I did miss them. Infact, I do miss them now. I was the type to keep out of the drama so it was mainly a Hayley vs. Josh thing but even though I didn't want to, I had to support Josh and had to be on his side.

Being on sides really screws you over. Agh, I should probably arrange to meet Taylor after they come back from tour. Z&T died, Z&T needs to be reborn. If Josh will let me, but hey what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Jenna wasn't such a big fan of Paramore either, she expected me to be at Josh's side at all times, which meant not seeing them. I didn't want to disappoint her. I wouldn't really like to disappoint Jason either, I mean what if he thought that Taylor and I were going to be starting something new music wise.

I don't even know. I'm confused. Just depends on the future, I guess.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

*Taylor's POV*

Second show! Let's go! Belo Horizonte, are you ready? Well I am! I am so pumped! Brazil are you ready for the second round?

It was the morning, so I woke up with Hayley, Jeremy, Josh and Justin then went off for rehearsal and sound check. I decided to go down to the local McDonalds, and get us some breakfast, while waiting for the others to get ready. I asked what they all wanted. Hayley just wanted a coffee, Josh wanted bacon and cheese wrap, Justin wanted the same, and Jeremy wanted a coffee and a bacon and egg mcmuffin. I thought I'd get just a coffee, like Hayley. Once I got all the food, I slowly walked back to the hotel.

Instead of going all the way up, I called Jeremy and asked him to come down with the others if they were ready. We hopped in our van, and went off to rehearsal! Tonight was going to be so great.

*Hayley's POV*

Rehearsal was a blast! I actually didn't forget the words this time. I must've had an off moment before, oh well.

We also decided to give Sao Paolo who were our next show a bit of a surprise. We added My Heart to their set list. It had been ages since we performed that. Saying that though, the guys and I decided to give the song a bit of a jam just for fun. Once we finished rehearsals, we decided to do a few covers just for fun. Taylor also liked to play around with the lighting we had. Aw Taylor, the most adorable in our band, and then Jeremy he's just so awesome, it's unreal. I like to think, he puts the fun into our band.

*Jeremy's POV*

Oh it was time for the show! I made sure my bass sounded good, and stroked my beard like I usually did. Hayley and Taylor were just mucking around, like they usually did just for fun. It's almost as if they were dating, but no way that'd happen. Hayley's dating Chad. Speaking of dating, I decided to quickly call Kat before the show! I really missed her. In a week or two, Kat was going back to Eng-er-land. She needed to start her job again. Kat worked with a lot of TV production companies, so she did different things for TV. After tour though, I was going to go visit her in England so I was super stoked for that. Last time I had been to the UK was on tour in November.

Anyway tonight's show was going to be amazing. I could already hear the crowd chanting for us. We got ready, while the support band warmed the crowd up. Belo Horizonte, let's kill this!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*Hayley's POV*

"Woah! Wow. Amazing show. Thank you guys! Goodnight." I shouted out to our crowd, while walking backstage with the guys. I could hear them chanting and cheering from the back. I felt like a proud mother.

We weren't done here yet though! We still had things to sign, and meet & greets to attend. We already did a few before the show, but there were still a few to go. I let Josh, Jon and Justin relax at the back. I called Jerm and Tay to go so we can do the M&G's.

*Taylor's POV*

Our fans rule. They're the best fanbase we could ask for! Psht, they're not even fans, they're part of our large family! I was enjoying Brazil so far. Hayley, the guys and I went cliff diving at the beach today, it was fun! We finished taking photos with the fans. They gave us loads of cool gifts!

Touring with my brother & friends was the best life I could wish for. I missed Zac though. As Hayley says though, _it's one thing_ when you lose a friend, or when you become _enemies_. But, _it's_ the worse when your _**friends become**_**strangers." **

Blaming Josh wasn't going to solve anything though, it was partially his fault. I mean Zac never got involved in the dramas, he was the type of man to keep to himself and I think… he just felt uncomfortable by it all. I mean eventually he had to side with Josh and leave the band otherwise it would've been awkward. I don't even know, all I knew was that I missed Zac, and I missed him a lot. We had a great friendship ever since we were like 13.

Anyway I started to tear up. I quickly wiped my eyes before anyone noticed, and just carried on. We were meant to be happy on this tour.

*Jeremy's POV* 

Slappa da bass! Slappa da bass! I was enjoying this tour, and I enjoyed doing the pressure flip with Taylor! I couldn't wait to finish this tour, and see Kat in England although I didn't want the tour to end at the same time! We were also recording new songs in the studio, and going to Bamboozle soon so that was another thing to look forward to.

I love life at right this very moment.

*Justin's POV*

I was proud of Taylor and how far he had come. I remember when he was just in school, a touring member and NOW LEAD GUITARIST! Wow. Proud brother, I was. Touring with him was great. He seemed a little down after he had heard Zac's announcement to leaving the band, but I think now he's happier than ever. He had Jon, Jeremy & Hayley as his friends, as well as a few people back home in Nashville. Oh, and of course his beanie. Who could forget? He had a collection of those... oh and his gnomes! He's been obsessed with him ever since he was a child!

Anyway we play Rio de Janeiro tomorrow, which was one of the biggest cities in Brazil so I'm stoked, and so are the others. Oh yeah I also heard Van, Ryan and the guys of Cecil Adora, my old band are part of Novel American now? I don't mind. Cecil Adora was on hiatus anyway and it was nothing but a side-project. I mean, I enjoyed playing as a touring member for both Paramore & Relient K. I wish Paramore could announce me as an official member, that'd be amazing, although as long I got to play music, I really didn't care what position I held in a band.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

*Hayley's POV*

Wow, what a crazy month this has been. Tour, tour, tour has been great! Now we're off to LA to record. However at the moment I'm in Hawaii to spend Chad's birthday with him. We were also coming back here later to play dates so I was excited.

*Taylor's POV*

Crazy tour! It was amazing, especially playing lead. I was back home in Nashville with Justin. I also heard Zac joined Novel American, oh… I was kinda disappointed seeing as Zac never wanted to leave the band but okay must've been a change of mind. Either way, we were heading back to LA soon to record new songs, so I was stoked. I was going to have to record 3 instruments which would be lead, rhythm guitar and drums. Going to be a challenge but hey, the more the merrier! It was going to be fun.

*Jeremy's POV*

Eng-er-land! Sunny sunny England. Oh wait, no it's not sunny much but it's really good to be with Kat! So many crazy things have happened on this tour, like we got stampeded in Venezuela, Taylor's beanie also got stolen. I love tour so much! Couldn't wait to get into the studio and slappa da bass!

*Erica's POV*

In a few days, I'll get Hayley home. I missed her so much, and she always was on tour. It wasn't fair. I had McKayla but she was half my age, so she wasn't much fun. I was grateful for my stepbrothers, they were the closest things to Family I had when Hayley was gone. Corey, my biggest step brother was the best friend I had too. Couldn't wait for Hayley to come home though, I missed her so bad. At the moment, Hayley was in Hawaii with Chad and the rest of New Found Glory. I bet she was having a great name. I felt really blessed that Hayley was in a band because really I wouldn't be friends with or know the people I do know now.

Sometimes I wish I was in a band myself right now just to get away from the horrors of high school, and the crap that you endure there. Oh well, in a few years I shall be out, and possibly be off to college. For now however, I had to put up with it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

~Hayley's Tour Diary~

Wow what a fantastic tour this has been! Our first without Josh and Zac but to be honest, I did miss them. I really wished it was the five of us, for old time's sake. We had a fun tour though, especially playing with Josh Freese.

Now it's back to L.A.! We have a bunch of things planned for this month. Jeremy's off to England to spend time with his dear girlfriend Kat. We're also going to be heading up Bamboozle and just having the time of our lives. We're not going to be playing, but we were going to be signing however. I couldn't wait!

Dakotah and I are also going to the Elle's Fashion Event, it was going to be so great! Then we finally hit the studio! I could't wait! We had written great songs, and I couldn't wait to record them! We were working with Rob Cavallo again who we worked with on Brand New Eyes. He was quite an outstanding producer. Once we were done, we weren't sure how we were going to release them, but we will somehow.

So far aside from all the previous past-year drama, this year has been really great and I'm really thankful for what I do.

THE END.

A/N: I'm sorry this kind of doesn't make sense much but I kinda just wanted to get it over and done with, so I could focus on writing my other fanfics. Also I kinda felt people getting bored with it, as was I so this is the end. I hope you've enjoyed it, and most important THANK YOU for reading it! :) I certainly had fun writing it.


End file.
